


Cream Cheese Walnut Bread

by JunMomney



Category: 5urprise (Band), NCT (Band), Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Request: can you make doyoung x oc fic? fluff plz *___* featuring his big bro gongmyung.





	Cream Cheese Walnut Bread

You normally spend your Saturday nights on a dine out in town with your girlfriends. But tonight, you opt out and just decided to devote your time at home in front of the TV. Your friends didn’t complain because it was your first time to reject them.

You told them you still have a few pending works to do. Which was a lie because you never have pending work. You make sure to finish them at the office, where they belong. You make sure that your working and social life are balanced. You try to juggle your life harmoniously and so far you’re doing great.

Your friends never suspected anything, you have to lie to them though. Because they didn’t know that you were dating NCT’s Doyoung.

And right now Doyoung have a rare break from his own job. They were given two whole days to relax before the start of their toxic overseas schedule.

So tonight it’s just you, Doyoung and… Gong Myung?

Great, he brought his big brother along. You were actually looking forward to being alone with Doyoung, but alas, your plans for tonight was spoiled.

It’s not that you don’t like Gong Myung… It’s just that the both of you are very awkward.

Well, it’s just on your part. He tried being friends with you, but he felt that you’re not exactly open to a friendship with your boyfriend’s brother…

“I thought we’ll be alone.”

You whispered to Doyoung after you pulled him to the kitchen. Doyoung starts to put away the snacks and drinks he bought and takes out the takeaway food the three of you will be eating for dinner.

“I’m sorry, Jagi. Hyung insisted to come with me.”

“HE WHAT?”

You almost screeched and you slap both your hands to your mouth. Gong Myung definitely heard and he looked to where you and Doyoung were before shaking his head as he looks away again onto the TV in front of him. Some drama on KBS is playing.

“He what?”

You repeated in a whisper this time.

“I think Hyung wants to make peace with you, Jagi.”

Doyoung smiled sweetly before kissing your nose and he caressed your cheek gently with his thumb.

Saying the meal with the two of them is awkward, is an understatement. You’re usually chatty and laugh boisterously when eating with your boyfriend because of the stories he tells about his members in NCT. You haven’t felt this stiff since accidentally meeting their parents with Gong Myung while you were out shopping one day.

“So, Dong Youngie…” Gong Myung clears his throat as he took a sip of the tea you served them after dinner. “You’re gonna tell her, what?”

“Tell me what?”

You said quite sharply as you set down the big platter of fruits you peeled as snacks. You look between the two brothers as you wait for any of them to answer. Gong Myung just sat leisurely on your couch, pouring himself more tea on his cup. While Doyoung’s eyes were the size of boulders as he nervously shifts them looking at the floor.

Oh gosh, what is this now?

What was Doyoung so nervous about? He’s never like this. None of you ever lied to each other, you know all of his secrets and you trust that he tells you everything. You knew each other from College and you’ve been best friends and lovers since.

“What is happening???”

You faced Gong Myung this time, your eyes burned each other as you both stare like you both did each other dirty.

“I don’t know, ask him.”

Gong Myung shrugs and attempted to grab a fork to eat fruits, but you hissed at him and made him freeze into position.

“Jagi???”

You crossed your arms in front of your chest as you face Doyoung this time. He finally made eye contact with you and gave you an awkward and nervous smile, he was walking towards you with his arms wide open attempting to hug you, but you signaled him to stop.

“Tell me what’s happening. You won’t get to touch me until you tell me what’s up.”

Your frown deepened and so does Doyoung’s.

“Well, I…”

Doyoung trailed his words, scratching his head as he calculates the right words to tell you.

“Remember that time when you left your Cream cheese walnut bread supply in our house and it went missing?”

“Yeah…”

Your forehead creased with the memory.

“And I blamed it on Dong Hyun Hyung???”

Gong Myung let out a single humorless laugh and you focused your attention on him for a moment and the bitterness starts churning in your stomach again. 

That was the start of your silent curses whenever you see him or Doyoung mentions him. It’s a little petty, you know that but everyone who ever knows you know that they should never get in between you and your precious love for Cream Cheese Walnut Bread. It’s your and Doyoung’s favorite food!

“Yeah, I remember like the back of my hands.”

You seethed in between your clenched teeth.

“Well, I… I’m sorry I… I LIED!!! I’M SO SORRY, JAGI!!! It was me, I ate them all! I’M SO SORRY!”

Doyoung went down on his knees and started crying like a child caught doing something bad. Your jaw slacked while clenching your fist in front of your chest.

“All these months of me feeling bitter towards your brother and it was all your fault?”

Doyoung keeps crying as he whines his apologies in between tears and hitching breath.

“Were they good?”

You suddenly composed yourself and started giggling.

“W-what?”

Doyoung said as he dries his tears and the free-flowing snot because of his crying.

“I said were they good? Did they taste good?”

Doyoung nods his head as he stood up.

“Did you enjoy all of the cream cheese bread?”

Doyoung nods eagerly like a child once more, wiping away his tears some more.

“Come here, at least you enjoyed them.”

You opened your arms wide and Doyoung immediately runs towards you and buries his still wet from tears face into your hair.

“Next time just tell me the truth, okay?”

“Okay, Jagi. I’m sorry.”

Doyoung hug tightens as he deepens his face into you.

“So are we good now?”

You hear Gong Myung snickering behind you and you smiled.

“Yeah, we good.”


End file.
